shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowslayer of the northern legion/Set reviews (updates expected)
With nekki deciding to add set bonuses to legendaries, i say it's time we review them, this is just my opinion so your welcome to disagree with me if needed, a set bonus page can be found here, more set bonuses are expected to appear, a link can be found here to the blog (all credit goes to warrior for that blog) for potential abilities, and i will review every one of them when they come out. SCOURGE LIQUIDATOR ' ' The set bonus is this, "burn your enemy's shadow energy with successful attacks and deal 50% more damage when it is depleted", this set can be obtained from chapter 1 through legendary card packs, but also archive packs in later chapters, it's set bonus requires the player to time attacks carefully and is one of two legion bonuses, the damage boost is worth the set as it can easily give you the edge against bosses, it's worth mentioning this set bonus is used by an enemy liquidator in chapter 2 and a survival fight, overall, a well-played set, and deserves a 9.5/10 GUARDIAN DRAGON In my opinion, the worst set bonus, "gain +7.5% to shadow energy for each successful weapon attack", while it can be stacked with rising tide, rising tide alone does much more than the set bonus itself, which is sad as legendary sets are supposed to reward the player with excellent abilites, this one is not one to me, as it is a more rare version of rising tide, let alone spurt which can be applied to any dynasty armor, overall a 4/10 GLOOMY SPECTRE As someone who thinks heralds could be more worthy with a buff, this set bonus actually does quite well at giving a herald player a strong bonus, its bonus is this, "Gain spectre badges that increase your damage by 50% for 3 hits, badges dissaper overtime", a very good set bonus, escpecially for agressive players as this set is best used by aggresive players, the armor set with it's weapon and ranged weapon also looks very nice and gives the vibe, everything seems perfect with this set, overall a 10/10 ABDICATOR With someone like me that is a dieheart legionary, this set was a surprise and definetily can be useful in a boss fight or a tough battle, it's bonus? "when your out of health, you become invincible for 10 seconds and deal 2X damage", a very strong bonus if you ask me, it's useful for events, duels, daily missions, etc. the only counter it has is fast weapons, fair enough as it's a legion bonus and legionaries are often slow, but this makes them even tankier, and the damage can be extremely deadly when used right, you can melt event enemies with this, a 10/10 for this set STAR CHASER "when your out of health, you become invincible for 10 seconds and enter shadow form with full shadow energy bar", pairing this with the overpowered shadow attacks the legendary set has, (pegtop, burst, loop, etc) it's one that should never be underestimated as it can end people in seconds given you know how to combo, it sadly has a massive counter though, helm power, shadow energy scales with your helmet's power and being a legendary helmet, it's rare AND expensive to upgrade, it doesn't help that this set bonus barely works in events as for some reason enemies are almost invincible to shadow attacks, it's sad to see what seems like a great set countered by an equipment piece, but still deserves a 7.5/10 DIVINE JUDGE ' ' A bonus that more or less would fit with dynasty due to most of it's weapon moves for the set only having 2 attacks at max, but is fairly decent nonetheless, "3 successful hits fully replenishes your shadow energy, but it dissapers after 3 seconds", if you know how to use kusarigama in combos, you can spam shadow attacks all day, provided your fast enough, a good set bonus on all accounts and is useful in events as you pretty much have infinite shadow energy, a set i highly recommend for those that prefer shadow energy compared to normal attacks, a 9/10 SPRING CHAMPION ' ' While it sounds great, it sadly isn't, and the steel sakura set is one of my favorite sets to wear as well, "your shadow energy restores itself overtime (much faster when near enemy", at first it sounds good, and it can be, until you realize you can perform only 1 shadow attack, and this pretty much cripples you, while the judge can only perform one attack, at least you can have a chance of actually doing it with it's weapon, the spring champion set is not as good and is a set bonus i've tried, and i hate it, they crippled what was a good fight with this set too, and it's sad to see a popular set be nerfed to the ground, a 4.5/10 VOID WARDEN (coming soon) "your attacks contaminate your enemy's shadow energy. Fully contaminated energy deals damage and dissapers" With one of the best looking set having thi ability and the potential to tur invisible, you become a freaking beast using this set, the void wardens were given this for a reason, to overwhelm the opponent at all costs, 10/10 for me, especially since you can insta-kill enemies in some cases. TORTUROUS NIGHTMARE(coming soon) Epic. set. bonus. need I say more? "your attacks halve damage of your enemy of your opponent's next attack and provokes bleeding on him if he keeps receiving damage." This bonus by far has some of the most insane potential for a dynasty set, far superior compared to even star chaser if you ask me, no it doesn't grant a instant revive, but this set can make events a cake walk almost, and you can expect to win against shadow with no problem, believe me, 10/10 CONDENSING ERASER(coming soon) and just when we get into the good stuff we fall into the bad... -sigh- where do i even begin? "every successful block Category:Blog posts